


新生

by Chuxiu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mental Breakdown, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuxiu/pseuds/Chuxiu
Summary: 略伦特转会到马德里竞技，发现他的前辈莫拉塔已经被调教成了更衣室性爱玩具。和现实无关，不上升球队和球员真人。
Relationships: (implied) Chelsea Players/Álvaro Morata, Atlético Madrid Players/Álvaro Morata, Marcos Llorente/Álvaro Morata
Kudos: 14





	新生

人生中的绝大多数时刻，心怀侥幸最终都变成了心有不甘。世间的不如意太多，错失的信任，擦肩而过的感情，曾经深信不疑的誓言原来那么容易就会破碎。他们不是不明白这些道理，却固执依然，认为缺憾唯独不会在自己的生命中到来。直到最后，所有的梦都如同镜中的影像，在混凝土的撞击下碎裂。或许本该离那些梦境远一点，那样就不会在醒来的时候被刺伤内心。

经纪人把来自马德里另一支球队的报价拿到他面前时，略伦特并没有犹豫太久。不是每个马德里主义者都能够将信仰坚守到底，他不是第一个背弃的人，也绝不会是最后一个。他在心里告诉自己，脱下那身白色球衣是必要的一步，是人生新篇章的引言，而离开马德里，却不是他必须做出的选择。

起初他没有想到莫拉塔，他们在皇马同队的时间相当短暂，说是普通的朋友都有些牵强。莫拉塔离开的时候，他曾经以为他们这辈子都不会再有球场以外的交集。但是世事难料，他很快就意识到，如果谈判顺利，马竞签下了他，他和莫拉塔就将再次为同一支球队效力。

那么还是应该联系。至少要告诉阿尔瓦罗一声，“我也准备来马德里竞技了，训练场见”。

略伦特打开了WhatsApp，准备给那个前锋发条消息寒暄一番，就看到淡黄色界面上躺着数条未读，其中的某个名字相当显眼。

阿尔瓦罗·莫拉塔：“出来散散心？”

莫拉塔所说的散心，就是指开车载着小他三岁的略伦特在城郊兜风。在本地土生土长的青年们眼里，这座城市的每个角落都是他们熟知的模样，短暂几年的别离还不足以让马德里人在半路迷失方向。音响里随机播放着最新发布的单曲，西语歌与意语歌交替进行，流派上的喜好并不分明。两人心不在焉地望着道旁的建筑物依次掠过，树叶的反光在车窗前闪烁，在各怀心事的球员们身上投下斑驳阴影。

最后，略伦特被拉到了网球场。看到莫拉塔从后备箱里取出全副装备，略伦特颇为无奈地摊着手，“你把我叫出来散心，就是想让我陪你打网球？”

莫拉塔也看得出他的困惑，却理直气壮地说：“夏休期了，打网球还不算散心吗？”

或许是莫拉塔的表情太过诚恳，略伦特还是从他手里接过了球拍。本来，他有点想取笑莫拉塔：那么想打网球，为什么偏偏要来找自己，难道没人愿意陪你出门吗？然而他准备开口的时候，倏忽间想起了在另一座球场的万众瞩目下奔跑、队友怀抱中庆祝的那个锋线天才的笑脸，过去的赛季恍如昨日，又仿佛已经很久远。他不是问得出这种坏心眼问题的人，转瞬便放任这个念头被如潮的思绪吞没。

他站到球场的另一边，看着网球在莫拉塔的掌心滑动，随后被高高抛起。莫拉塔扬起球拍，嘴上说着，“而且，除了足球，我就只剩下网球拿得出手了。”

离开英格兰后，莫拉塔便没怎么再尝试过蓄须，随着他发球的动作，下颌和脖颈处富有力量的肌肉曲线展露出来。伊比利亚的夏日将他的皮肤晒得微黑，没有被发胶固定的黑发在视觉中多了几分柔软的感觉，或许只有在这样的时刻，才能久违地在这个脆弱的前锋脸上看到纯粹而毫无阴霾的神情。

莫拉塔的网球确实打得很好，两三局下来独占上风。看见略伦特举手认输，莫拉塔愉快地鸣金收兵，跟在对方身后走出阵地，坐到房檐下的水泥台阶上面。夏风蒸发了身上的汗水，带来一阵舒爽的凉意，略伦特捋着头发，随口问道，“虐待队友感觉如何？”

“嗯，找回了小时候胜利的快感。”

“这快感好像很没用。”

“确实没用，不过，也确实开心。”

“在Atlético也有这么开心？”

“……”

莫拉塔沉寂了片刻。他把手肘支在大腿上，撑起前倾的上半身，视线聚焦在远处虚无中的一点。“很开心。”他思索着说，像是想起了什么好事那般，眼角浮现出淡淡的笑纹，“不可能说不开心，毕竟我和从前不一样了。”

金发中场转过头来看着他，试探性地发问：“西蒙尼他们……？”

“西蒙尼是个很棒的教练，队友们都很好。”莫拉塔柔声打断了他，听得出这话是发自真心的褒奖。以略伦特对这位两次出走的前辈的认知，如果莫拉塔觉得他自己在球队受到了委屈，私底下聊天的时候不可能不带半分怨艾。

那确实往略伦特心湖里掷下了一颗分量沉重的石子，激起千层波澜。

“马科斯，这不是我第一次在Atlético踢球了，我明白卡尔德隆里有什么，万达大都会里有什么。”而莫拉塔语气肯定地告诉他，“等你来到这里，你也会很开心的。”

  
西蒙尼训话完毕，离开更衣室前嘱咐说：“别玩得太晚，还有，禁止危险行为。”

各大联赛老牌球队的新成员欢迎会上多有整蛊的传统，马竞也不在例外。若奥·菲利克斯站在更衣室中间，这个俊秀的葡萄牙男孩刚唱完歌单上的第一首歌，正硬着头皮接受队友们的质询，话题逐渐从球场上的偶像转到了不可公开谈论的私生活方面。略伦特早就在马德里的另一间球队见识过更衣室大佬磋磨新人的手段，无非是一些不甚雅致却也谈不上折辱的行径，菲利克斯越是脸红，他的队友就越是兴奋。

略伦特向身旁瞥了一眼，莫拉塔正面带笑意地注视着菲利克斯，随着糟糕的节拍轻轻的抖动小腿，看来很能融入这间更衣室的氛围。莫名其妙的，他发觉莫拉塔和平时有些不同，或者说状态不大对劲，却又说不出个所以然。下午集训的时候，莫拉塔在分组训练中一度显得魂不守舍，西蒙尼只是不轻不重地提醒了几句，但是如果科斯塔犯了同样的错误，这位以激情和铁血著称的教练就会用格外严厉的语气指出来。大概是因为两位前锋性格不同，略伦特推测着，西蒙尼需要一个满怀自信的中锋，而不是被蓝军抛弃的那个失意的青年。当他想到这点的时候，问话也接近了尾声。

“交往过几个？”

“就现在一个。”

“喜欢什么体位？”

“背、背后位。”

“做爱的频率是？”

“……三天。”

哄笑声在更衣室里响了起来，很显然，对这个看似精力丰沛的男孩生活中清心寡欲的程度，更衣室里的大佬们充满了各形各色的刻薄的质疑。接着，球队新上任的队长走到菲利克斯面前，伸手拍着对方的肩膀，“好啦，你们这群成年人也问够了。”科克出言安抚着年轻人，“若奥还小着呢，今天放过他吧。”

“他也快二十了，可不‘小’了！”

科克笑骂道：“别闹了，我们还等着马科斯呢！”

听到这句话，菲利克斯有些如释重负地走出了视线中心，科斯塔向旁边挪了挪，为葡萄牙人在自己和奥布拉克中间让出了一个位置。略伦特知道接下来轮到他表演了，走到队长身边，“我该做什么？”

“你也要唱歌。”科克说。这位刚毅的国脚对新来的队友报以友善的目光，“会唱队歌吗？不会可以让阿尔瓦罗教你。”

略伦特转向莫拉塔，后者正背着手立在原处，脸上带着和方才别无二致的笑容。

“我还是想自己试试。”

“那好，把眼睛闭上，站到中间唱一遍队歌。”

略伦特依言走到了菲利克斯站过的位置，阖起双眼，跟随着记忆中的曲调轻唱。

“Atléti, Atléti, Atlético de Madrid，”

曾经作客万达大都会球场的时候，他的身上还穿着皇家马德里还有阿拉维斯的球衣，那时球场里回荡的歌曲在他耳中只不过是夏夜的蝉鸣，是全无意义的噪音。

“战斗，胜利，就像你是最优秀的，”

直到签下那份长约，他才能够开始正视这首曲子。平心而论，和自己的——过去的——队歌是两种迥然不同的风格，无法比较两者孰优孰劣。但是马竞的歌的确有着激情澎湃的旋律，让人听过之后难以忘记。

“因为我们的爱好总会引发激情，冠军就是我们的追求——”

此时此刻，他似乎正置身于那座球场之中，不过这一次是以主队球员的身份征战于此。机会，他获得了新的机会，更多的机会。四面是似曾相识的欢呼声，投光灯如阿尔忒弥斯之吻，轻柔地照耀着举起奖杯庆祝的金发球员。也许到那时莫拉塔也会站在他的旁边，电视直播会给他们留下一长串诗情画意的特写镜头。仿佛被略伦特的情绪所感染，科克的声音，奥布拉克的声音，还有其他球员的声音纷纷响了起来，整间更衣室都轻声哼唱起他们的队歌。但是庄重的气氛并没能持续太长时间，忽然，略伦特听到菲利克斯发出了一声惊愕的叫喊，接着歌声戛然而止，响起的是一串暧昧的口哨声。

他还没有来得及犹豫要不要睁开眼睛，就感觉到膝上一凉，一双手贴在他的腹肌上向下滑去，缓缓抚过他两腿中间的东西。

难道这才是今天的重头戏——在极度的震惊中，略伦特瞪大了双眼，却在恢复清晰的视野内看见莫拉塔正跪在自己脚前。黑发前锋仰起头来看着他的队友，极具暗示性地舔了舔嘴唇，脸上浮现出一种陌生的媚态。他从没看到过莫拉塔露出这样写满了欲望的神情，这才意识到，西蒙尼离开前的嘱咐的另一层含义，以及莫拉塔说出“我和从前不一样了”时候的心境，一时思维混乱，僵立在原地，任由莫拉塔伸出舌头，隔着棉质内裤裹上了他的阴茎。

他听到科克说，“马科斯，我想让你明白，这不是在针对你。”

略伦特拧着眉头。那是什么意思？

倏忽之间，胃里返上来一阵灼热翻腾的痛觉，仿佛他对海鲜过敏，却偏偏去了海岛踢球，还发现当地食堂里一日三餐供应的全都是鱼虾贝蟹。可是反胃并不足以完全概括他的心理活动，因为莫拉塔的技巧着实出色，他能感觉到对方温暖的口腔正吮吸着阴茎的前端，而潮湿的内裤紧紧包裹着高昂的柱体，刺激得膝盖直发酸，即使想要落荒而逃也无法挪动半分。

难得看到略伦特冷峻的脸上出现失态的神情，马竞的队长却无奈的摇了摇头，低下头看着莫拉塔，伸出脚尖挑了挑前锋的屁股，责备道，“阿尔瓦罗，动作快点。”

莫拉塔驯服地点了点头，用舌尖撩开了略伦特的内裤，把整根勃起的阴茎吞入口中吸弄，同时拢和手掌，用手心摩挲着柱体根部的睾丸。金发的中场难以自制，手指深深地插在莫拉塔额前的碎发里，发出一阵满足而又难堪的叹息。他的余光瞥向更衣室一角的菲利克斯，可怜的十九岁男孩已经完全被眼前的场景所震慑，死死捂住眼睛，不断重复着“天啊……”。球队里的另一个前锋科斯塔揉了揉男孩的头发，低声宽慰着他，“别怕，这和你没有关系，只有阿尔瓦罗是我们的婊子。”

“是的，马科斯，就像你听到的那样，只有阿尔瓦罗是这间更衣室的婊子。”他的队长解释道，即使这句解释在略伦特的耳中也显得太过抽象，难以用常人的逻辑去理解。科克叹了口气，接着说，“你不是第一个为这件事震惊的人。你是我们中的一员，你有权利知道：从阿尔瓦罗来这里的第一天开始，他就已经是这个样子了。”

科克说完，目光转向奥布拉克的方向，队内威望甚高的门神走上前来，在所有人的注视下摊开左手，露出掌心里小巧的遥控器。当奥布拉克把按钮向上推去，突然有机械振动的滋滋声从莫拉塔身下传来。前锋的双腿剧烈的颤抖起来，由半跪的姿势跌坐下去，门将眼疾手快，一把拉住了他的手臂，扶着莫拉塔缓缓坐在地板上。

因为这个动作，略伦特鼓胀的阴茎从莫拉塔的口中退出，在他的唇角洒下一片粘稠的白渍。后者抬眼望向金发的中场，目光里满怀歉意，重新握住对方的东西，挣扎着想要从地上起身。奥布拉克却在这时把遥控器开到了最大档，莫拉塔的身体就又瘫软下来，只能在冰凉的地板上磨蹭着双腿，毫无羞耻心地大声呻吟着，“扬，请你把它拿出来”。

“倒不如说，阿尔瓦罗刚来的时候可比现在要糟糕得多。”奥布拉克直视着略伦特，门将脚上还穿着未及换下的球袜，隔着裤脚摩擦着莫拉塔的大腿根部，“但是留下阿尔瓦罗是教练的决定，他也在尝试证明自己。”他顿了一顿，接着说，“不只在场上，场下也一样。”

略伦特脸色苍白。莫拉塔究竟在伦敦经历过什么，他无法妄下论断，但他终于知道了，让这位曾经在欧洲赛场上大放异彩的前锋心理上遭逢如此巨变的，恐怕不仅仅是一次伤病和其后数度错失的得分时机。此时，那位失去信心的前锋的手指仍旧不规律地抚弄着他的阴茎，在得知真相的震惊与生理抚慰的快感双重刺激下，他射在了莫拉塔的手里，浊液沿着前锋结实的小臂淌下去，蜿蜒流到训练服的衣袖里，淡去了一片纹身印记。

过了片刻，莫拉塔也达到了高潮，他的身体在地板上高高弓起，球衣下摆翻折过来，露出腹部紧实的肌肉，而他的球裤早已经湿的不成样子，贴合在紧绷的大腿之上。奥布拉克关掉了手中的遥控器，翻过莫拉塔脱力的身躯，拉下他的球裤，露出衣物覆盖下未经烈日暴晒的白皙肌肤。门将骨节分明的手指熟练地探进被充分开拓过的后穴之中，取出了那枚整个下午都埋在前锋身体里面的跳蛋，清亮的液体沿着大腿后侧的肌肉滑落，打湿了身下的地砖。

他们让莫拉塔横躺在地板上，把他匀称的双腿向两侧拉开，毫不留情地操进前锋的身体。那种如同工具般被使用的快感，惹得前锋发出一阵又一阵淫靡的叫声。当他舔着戳在脸边的另一个球员的阴茎的时候，那双黑色的眼睛也依然平静地凝视着略伦特，好似能够看清某些被他深藏心间的东西那样，让这位中场后辈感到无所适从。

他终于清醒地知悉，眼前这个球员和过去在皇马认识的莫拉塔早已判若两人。银河中的繁星不计其数，真正明亮的却寥寥可数，而那些在陆地和海洋上仰视天空的人们，大都只是注视着那几颗叫得出名字的星辰。所以在从卡斯蒂利亚前往伯纳乌、又从伯纳乌出走的孩子中间，如果有那么一两个做了别人的婊子和公交车，想必那个球队不会知情，就算真的知道了，大概也不会在意。莫拉塔每天都很开心，轮流坐在队友的腿上，就和坐在替补席待命一样，没什么不痛快的。

  
这天训练结束，西蒙尼把略伦特叫去办公室，他预备给这位从皇马来投的后腰更多出场时间，于是耳提面命了半个小时，才放人离开。等到略伦特回到更衣室，就看见他的队友正从莫拉塔的身体中退出，丢开了套子，把精液滴洒在前锋的腰窝和臀部。莫拉塔的侧脸贴着地板，嘴里正咬着前锋自己的22号球衣。

他从莫拉塔身边经过时，身材高大的前锋拽住中场的手腕，从身后环上他的腰，下巴搭在他的肩头。这个时候，莫拉塔显得那么的无助，略伦特狠不下心来推开他，揭开对方的伤疤，“全是你自作自受”。如果他这么说了，就会让面前的人失去另一位能在初夏时节陪他打一下午网球的朋友。在这间更衣室里，其余的球员只能分给莫拉塔些许怜悯，唯有略伦特——和他一样被皇马放弃了的略伦特，才有可能真正的理解他。

队友们不知何时都已离去，水到渠成，两个人就这么纠缠着倒在更衣室的长凳上。莫拉塔支起身来跨坐在略伦特的腿上，大腿和球袜一片黏腻潮湿。略伦特拉下球衣细致的擦着那片被掐出淤青的肌肤，莫拉塔却握住他的手，在他耳边说：“别做多余的事，反正等会还要弄脏。”

略伦特的后背抵在更衣室的墙边，他有些紧张，比在一线队首秀那时还紧张。从小他就学会了踢球，父辈交口称赞他是个好学徒，是举一反三的天才，却从没有人告诉过他，该不该插入一个和他的关系说不清道不明的男人。莫拉塔垂下眼，俯身来亲吻这个后辈，从额头缠绵到鼻梁和嘴唇，那双黑色的眸子里清晰的倒映出略伦特英挺的面孔，还有他们身上训练服那鲜红的色调。

水珠从湿淋淋的黑发滴下落在胸膛，冰凉的温度激起的却是胸中的火焰。他早就硬了，莫拉塔也看得出来，不住地用膝盖磨蹭着他两腿间的东西，“放下吧，我们除了忘记过去别无选择，不是么？”莫拉塔的声音低沉，像是念着一道判决。

回应他的是略伦特扯掉球裤的动作，他反手抓紧了莫拉塔，引他摸向自己的腿根，两双手掌同时覆在挺立的硬物上。不过一会儿，他喘息着射了出来，而莫拉塔在他眼前抬起小臂，卷起舌尖舔舐着挂在手指上的精液。

略伦特掐着他的腰，下身顶在那处早已被其他人使用过的地方，一片温热的触觉从神经末梢传来。即使他没有戴保险套，莫拉塔也并不会制止他，这个事实让略伦特有些莫名着恼，手头的力道大了些，戏谑地说，“阿尔瓦罗，你真有做婊子的天分。”

“那还要感谢切尔西，让我明白了前锋的另一种命运。”莫拉塔用语气刻薄的玩笑话给出了回答。他一寸寸地往下坐去，等到后面容纳进略伦特的整根阴茎，就迫不及待地按着中场的肩膀，骑在对方身上动了起来。“如果我进了球……我就是他们的上帝，如果我没有，就像个婊子那样，一文不值。”

随着激烈的动作，莫拉塔的喘息逐渐变成了沙哑的哭泣，是的，他又不争气地哭了，泪水从前锋饱满的脸颊边滚落，他似乎又回到了二十岁出头，意气风发、被寄予厚望的那个赛季。但是，往事已成尘埃，新的旅程早就开始。

“没错，我的确是个婊子，他们所有人的婊子。有人需要，难道不比无人问津更好？”当略伦特冲击前锋身体里的敏感地带时，莫拉塔高扬着脖颈，双腿缠在略伦特的腰间，内壁不住收缩，把侵入体内的阴茎吸得更紧。快感像是从杯中倾倒而出的热巧克力，粘稠而深暗，却又散发着诱人万劫不复的芳香。

“你会对你童年偶像的照片打炮吗？我做过，就在斯坦福桥——”

“那并非你的本意。”

“可是我做了。”

莫拉塔的声音还染着哭腔，语气却格外冷静，“我一直想像莫伦特斯那样踢球，却不清楚究竟是为了什么才会产生这个愿望。后来终于明白，我并不想复制一个莫伦特斯，只是为时已晚。”

“阿尔瓦罗，不要再说了……”略伦特把脸颊贴在莫拉塔颈边，啃咬着肩侧，舔弄着喉结，留下浅淡的齿痕，彼此间每一寸接触到的皮肤都烫的惊人。他们颤抖着，战栗着，叹息着，在别无他人的更衣室中合为一体，达到奇异的高潮；真像是竞技场中的两只野兽，无法对操纵他们命运的神灵施加报复，只能以互相伤害的方式追求解脱。而莫拉塔仍在耳边呓语，“马科斯，我们是一样的，我们都会是马德里的婊子，你应该明白，你迟早会明白，我们的灵魂里有它的痕迹。”

**Author's Note:**

> 梗是我的，我是变态。  
> 以前看过莫拉塔的采访，觉得他很适合mental breakdown，就搞了，就这样。


End file.
